


Cuffs

by Mariathe



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 22:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10603443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariathe/pseuds/Mariathe





	

Metal clanged against metal, followed by the rustling of bed sheets, labored breathing and soft whining.   
Kusanagi placed the shopping bags on the table, in perfect view of the teen handcuffed to the bed.  
“Sorry I was gone so long, it took awhile to find the right store for these things” Kusanagi said as he pulled the objects from the bag. A cock ring, some vibrators, two dildos, four large bottles of lube, four boxes of condoms, two boxes of his size and two of the teens size, and extra soap.   
Unpackaging the cock ring, dildos, vibrators, and condoms.  
“I’m sorry that you’re in this position, but I need you to wait a little while. I’ll need to rise these off before we use them, just to be sure they’re entirely clean. I want to make sure you feel as good as possible, okay Yata?” Kusanagi said while running the objects under warm water and rubbing them over with a clean cloth.

“Ku- Kusanagi, it-it hurts so badly” Yata keened, his legs falling open to give Kusanagi full view of his erection straining at the front of his pants. The teen tugged uselessly at the handcuffs that had been threaded through the metal bars of the headboard.   
“I know, I’ll do my best to make you feel better” Kusanagi soothed. His mind wandering back to the unlikely events that lead to this moment.

A strain with an odd power running lose around Shizume. Saburato had been affected first. He and Shohei had disappeared for a week, Shohei taking care of Saburato while he was affected by the strain. Then Dewa was affected as well, Chitose took to minding him during his time of difficulty, but both returned the next day. Dewa sporting many hickeys and a limp. Chitose was proud of the fact he figured out how to take care of the problem as quickly and efficiently as possible. “It was really strange, I had put a cock ring on him to draw it out cause cumming so much exhausted him. An hour later this weird purple stuff started leaking out. Panicking I took the cock ring off and made him cum again, and all this sticky, sweet smelling purple goop came out and after that the affects wore off” Chitose explained proudly while Dewa wore a tormented expression.

Mere hours later Yata was affected, the teen had been quarantined to the bar by the two previously affected members and their partners. They had a hushed conversation of what the teen should expect and what to do. Yata shrugged them off with a brash, “I can handle this on my own”. A sighting of the strain spurred the other clan members out of the bar in search of the problematic individual. Leaving Kusanagi to oversee the bar, Dewa and Saburato to take care of Yata. The poor teen holed up in the spare bedroom to ride out his ordeal. With the two others stationed outside his door. 

The door clicked open and Yata came down to the bar, tugging his sweatshirt taut over the front of his pants and a flushed face. “Kusanagi, before I lose my head to this, can I ask you of something?” Yata said, his voice breathy. Placing the martini glass down lightly and turning his full attention to Yata. “of course, what do you need?” Kusanagi said. Yata’s grip on the hem of his sweatshirt tightened till his knuckles turned white. “I - can you - would you please help me through this? Please” Yata stammered. Kusanagi froze, the weight of what the young man was asking was obvious. “You’re entirely sure about this? If you allow this then I will use whatever means to handle this and some of those are intrusive and intimate” Kusanagi warned. Yata’s face turned redder, “yes, I’m sure” Yata assured with a trembling voice. “Alright, then go back upstairs, I’ll be up in a few moments” Kusanagi ordered. He grabbed three handcuffs from supplies closet and went upstairs.

Dewa and Saburato gave him a knowing look. Kusanagi entered the room and found Yata sitting on the edge of the bed palming himself. “Stop that” Kusanagi ordered sharply. The teen reluctantly obeyed. “Lay down and put your arms up” Kusanagi directed. With his wrists close to the metal bars Kusanagi hooked the three handcuffs together and threaded them through the slots then closed the two ends around Yata’s slim wrists. Eyeing his companions uncomfortable expression, “So you don’t touch yourself, the more it builds the quicker you’ll feel better” Kusanagi explained and placed the key on the bedside table.

“The safe word is Bloody Mary, if somethings really wrong and it’s life threatening yell that word and Dewa and Saburato will come in and release you. I need to pick up somethings, I’ll be back as soon as possible, Repeat it for me” Kusanagi said. “Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary, I’e got it” Yata replied annoyedly. Once the door clicked shut behind him he turned to the others, “I’ve handcuffed him to the bed, the safe word is Bloody Mary. I’ll be back in a bit” Kusanagi said and rushed out.

Carrying the freshly washed sex toys and placing them on a clean cloth on the table. Yata whimpered at the sight of the dildo’s. “Will it hurt?” he asked. “I’ll try and make it not hurt” Kusanagi assured as he kneeled between the teens spread thighs. Unbuttoning and unzipping his shorts, already Yata’s boxers were soaked through with precum. Tugging down his shorts and boxers together and tossing them to the side. Yata gasped at the loss and rocked his hips seeking friction. Kusanagi hummed lightly as he gripped the others hip, holding him place while he slid the cock ring into place. “It’s tight” Yata gritted, as he shifted, pulling himself into a more comfortable position. “it’s a cock ring, the function is to stop you from cumming” Kusanagi said rubbing his palms along the others pale thighs. He could feel the taut muscles flexing.

Getting off the bed he went to the pack of condoms that were meant for Yata. Placing the open box on the bedside table then opened the pack for himself. ‘Just in case’ he thought putting the box behind the ones meant for Yata. Pulling out one and ripping it open, Yata watched him attentively. Rolling the rubber down Yata’s swollen cock with skilled fingers. “Are you - are you gonna be -?” Yata asked nervously but trailed off. Implying if he’d be entering Kusanagi. A soft smile pulled at Kusanagi’s face, “if that’s what you want, but it’s safer and cleaner for the both of us if you wear this” Kusanagi said and ducked his head. Running a long languid lick to the underside of Yata’s throbbing dick.

“Ah -Ah” Yata gasped, twisting his hands so they gripped the metal bars tightly. Once he’d reached the tip Kusanagi opened his jaw wide and swallowed Yata to the base. Gasping and mewling, hips struggling against Kusanagi’s firm grip. Tongue twisting and sucking lightly at the heated flesh covered by rubber. Glancing up to see his handiwork, Kusanagi was taken aback. Yata’s jaw hung open, drool dribbling down his chin. Eyes squeezed shut and brow knitted. His hands gripping the metal headboard as if it were his only life line. Kusanagi released the other from his mouth, thin strands of saliva still connected to his mouth and the others condom covered dick. “ To much?” Kusanagi asked gently, rubbing his hands over the others thighs. 

Yata slowly opened his eyes, breath coming in heaving gasps. “Just a bit” Yata mumbled. Kusanagi offered him an apologetic smile, “I’m sorry” he murmured as he placed a kiss to the inside of Yata’s thigh. He saw the teens face turn redder. Licking and kissing a wet trail up the inside of both thighs before moving to around the area around Yata’s dick. Sucking and biting lightly at his hip bones before licking at the span of skin on each juncture connecting his thighs to his hip.  
“Ku-kusanagi-san” Yata gasped, urgency ringing in his voice.   
“Yes Yata?” Kusanagi asked between kisses. The sound of Yata tugging at the handcuffs forced Kusanagi to look up at the teens face. Biting his lower lip at the sight, Yata looked thoroughly wrecked. Tears shining in his eyes and lips already red and puffy from chewing on them. His face was flushed and sweaty.  
“What do you want me to do Yata?” Kusanagi purred as he languidly stroked Yata’s dick. Yata groaned and rocked his hips into Kusanagi’s loose grip. “M-more” Yata finally gritted out.

“As you wish” Kusanagi replied and returned to kissing and biting at the area around Yata’s dick. Working his way up Yata’s lean torse till he came to one of his nipples. Catching the tender flesh lightly between his teeth before sucking and licking at it till Yata was writhing and crying out. Then he moved his attentions to the other side and gave it similar treatment. After a few moments of teasing he pulled away and looked up at Yata’s face. The tears that were once threatening to spill over were now flowing freely down Yata’s cheeks while drool dripped from his chin. “I’ve barely done anything but you’re already a mess” Kusanagi cooed as he wiped the drool and tears from the others face.

Yata looked up at him with a pleading expression, “please, please let me cum” Yata mewled hips thrusting to grind against Kusanagi’s thigh. “Soon enough” Kusanagi soothed before leaning down and putting his attentions to Yata’s neck and collar bone. After thoroughly covering the skin with bite marks and hickeys he leaned back to admire his work. “I wonder, if Saruhiko can still call you a virgin after seeing these?” Kusanagi said as he traced his fingers over the marks. Yata groaned loudly, “Don’t mention that bastards name, it’s ruining the mood” he growled. Kusanagi smiled and lightly kissed the other, “of course” he replied against Yata’s swollen lips. It took a few seconds of goading and guiding before Yata managed to get the flow of kissing, lips melding and sliding. It took another moment for him to learn how to breath while kissing.

Kusanagi broke the kiss and leaned over to the nightstand, grabbing a condom and a bottle of lube. Gasping lightly when he felt a warm, wet heat against his skin. Yata had leaned up and was mouthing his chest. Kusanagi reluctantly pulled away and kneeled between the others thighs, lifting Yata’s legs so his knees were bent over Kusanagis shoulders. Smearing lube over Yata’s hole, feeling a thrill when he heard Yata’s surprise yelp at the cold lube. Pulling the condom over two of his fingers and then covering it thoroughly in lube. “Ready?” Kusanagi asked as he nudged his fingers into Yata. “How can you ask that while you’re doing it?” Yata growled, adjusting the position of his hips. Kusanagi chuckled lightly, “Sorry” he replied as he twisted his fingers around the tight hole. Poking and searching for that spot that would make Yata see stars. Crooking his fingers lightly and was rewarded with a wrecked cry. ‘That’s it’ Kusanagi thought proudly, teasing just around that spot till Yata was sobbing and writhing before removing his fingers. Yata whimpered at the loss. The condom covering Yata’s dick had taken on a dark purple hue. 

Unbuttoning his shirt and tugging off his undershirt. Glancing up he saw Yata staring at him with wide eyes. Smiling lightly and making sure to make a show of unbuckling his belt and slipping out of his pants and boxers. Tossing his clothes out of the way.   
Leaning over Kusanagi grabbed the condoms his size and rolled one on. Lifting Yata’s hips he slowly entered. Yata cried and tugged helplessly at the handcuffs,“Kusanagi! Kusanagi!” Yata sobbed. Reaching over he grabbed the key off the table and unlocked the cuffs from around Yata’s wrists. Then moved Yata to settle fully in his lap, “See? Doesn’t hurt so bad now does it?” Kusanagi said as he waited for the others position to move. Yata clawed at his back and bit hard at his shoulder, after a few moments Yata let go of Kusanagis shoulder, “You can move now” he croaked. Kusanagi thrusted slowly and evenly, allowing Yata to get used to the sensation. Soon enough Yata picked up the pace, “please, please, I need more” Yata keened rolling his hips desperately.

Kusanagi’s lost control. Lifting Yata off his dick, flipping him over so Yata’s forearms were braced against the bed and his ass raised, Kusanagi thrusted roughly, assuring to hit the others sweet spot with every thrust. Yata’s slender hands clawed and clung at the pristine white sheets. Reaching under him Kusanagi removed the cock ring and the condom. Tossing them to the side impatiently. Yata screamed and writhed, struggling to keep up with Kusanagi’s brisk pace.   
Then he came, vision going white and body convulsing with the force of his orgasm. Painting the white sheets with purple tinted cum. His hole clamping down on Kusanagi. Continuing thrusting against Yata’s sweet spot and working him through his climax. 

Once he’d finished Kusanagi removed himself from Yata, still hard but having finished his job. Yata collapsed onto the bed, gasping and trembling. Kusanagi let a small sigh of relief when he saw Yata was limp. “Feeling better?” Kusanagi asked the exhausted teen. Yata opened his eyes and looked at the other with sated expression, “Yeah, but you’re still hard” Yata murmured. Shifting himself so he lay between Kusanagi’s thighs, “you really don’t have to do that” Kusanagi said gently but made no move to push the other away. Yata sucked on the head but found he could only swallow partly. “it’s okay, don’t push yourself” Kusanagi soothed as he tangled his hands in the others ginger hair. After a few awkward swallows Kusanagi came.   
Yata shifted away while Kusanagi tied off the condom and tossed it into a nearby trashcan. “Go shower, I’ll clean this up” Kusanagi said as he slid off the bed and pulled on his boxers. Yata nodded and staggered to the shower.

An hour later they’d both showered and the sheets changed, Kusanagi put the toys, condoms, and lube away in the bedside drawer. A little disappointed he didn’t get the chance to use them, “Kusanagi” Yata asked as he got dressed. “Yeah?” He replied as he gathered his clothing. “Next time could we try the vibrator?” Yata asked with a red face. Kusanagi smile, “Sure, I’d like that” he replied. The two went back down to the bar and found the others had returned and were sitting around. “Did you guys catch the strain?” Kusanagi asked as he went behind the bar. Yata sat heavily on the couch beside Kamamoto. “We did but Mikoto got affected” Chitose said. “Then where is he then?” Kusanagi asked in confusion. “He went with Sceptr 4” Chitose answered.  
It took a moment for Kusanagi to process the statement before he realized.


End file.
